Shugo in Wonderland
by JuustSmile
Summary: Amu falls asleep on a warm summer day...and ends up in a world she's never been to! Lulu's a bunny? Nagehiko and Nadeshiko are actually twins? Ikuto is a cat? Welcome to Wonderland!
1. Down the Rabitt Hole

**Hey everyone! This is my second fanfic and it just kinda popped into my head. I dont know how soon it'll be updated, due to my inability to finish any projects that I start. It may be sitting here with one chapter...or more. Depends how stuck in my head it is. Or if you guys like it, review so I know I should bother to continue it. Well, thats all!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara, any of the characters. Nor do I own Alice in Wonderland or any of its characters.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

"Amu! Amu! Let's play a game!" Ami crowed, hopping up and down. Amu sighed, looking down at her younger sister.

"Ami…I wanted to go outside and get a start on my tan…" Amu said, pursing her lips.

"We can play the game outside…" Ami said, her eyes wide, looking like tears might spring from them at any given moment.

"Ah…haha, right. That sounds good Ami." Amu said, rubbing the back of her neck uncomfortably.

"Yay! Amu you're the best!" Ami giggled, running off.

Amu sighed. "Yeah sure…" she said, heading out onto the front lawn, lying down a towel. Amu stretched out, shutting her eyes to block out the sun. The smell of summer washed over everything and Amu drifted into a deep sleep.

Amu sat up, looking around. Where am I? she wondered. Amu was sitting in small green grass covered clearing. From behind a tree, Amu could see a white ear. Maybe I should ask them for directions…? Amu thought, standing up. She looked down to brush off her knees and gaped.

Amu wore a light blue dress with an apron and had white stockings on. "W-W-What?! I wasn't wearing this before!" she gasped.

"Of course you weren't, stupid." a voice from ahead of her said.

Amu lifted her head up. "Lulu?" Amu frowned as she saw the blonde girl.

Lulu had on white bunny ears and a white dress with a white fluffy tail. She brushed off Amu's surprise. "We're running low on time, you have to follow me." Lulu said with a sigh, taking out an old pocket watch.

"Lulu…I didn't know you were like that…" Amu said, making an uncomfortable face. "Cosplaying as a playboy bunny…"

"Don't say things that people with misunderstand! I didn't want to have this part but its your dream." Lulu said, sniffing indignantly. "I'm late, I'm late, for a not so important date." she said, rolling her eyes, walking off slowly into the forest.

"Ah…okay then…bye…?" Amu said, waving, feeling a bit lost.

"No stupid! You follow me! C'mon!" Lulu said, looking over her shoulder with an annoyed and impatient look.

"Eh? Why?" Amu asked, following her, looking around.

"Because if you don't, the dream wont advance." Lulu explained, getting down on her hands and knees to crawl through a bush.

Amu watched her hesitantly before doing the same. "You keep saying dream but this sure seems realistic." she said, wrinkling her nose as she pushed her way through the bush. "Lulu? Lulu where'd you go? This isn't funny…"

Amu leaned on her hand to crawl another step forward only to find no ground. Amu screamed as she tumbled forward into the darkness, spiraling downwards.

Amu prepared herself for the ground but felt nothing. Just how long is this hole? she wondered as she continued to fall. She squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to see her own death when she splat on the ground.

"Do you suppose she's alright?" someone asked from above Amu.

Amu blinked, rubbing her eyes. The whole was fuzzy but she could make out two people. Both with dark blue hair and ridiculous hats with spinners.

"Amu-chan? Are you okay?" a deeper voice asked.

Amu sat up. "Nagehiko? Nadeshiko?" she asked, surprised.

Nadeshiko smiled, her head tilting to the side. "Hello Amu-chan."

Nagehiko laughed. "Oh good, you're alright."

Amu looked at Nadeshiko and Nagehiko strangely. Nadeshiko had on a dress that had red, green and yellow stripes. Nagehiko had a matching suit. They both had the ridiculously ugly spinning hats. "What's with the outfits?" she asked.

"Amu-chan…ask yourself that, you're the one who is dreaming this." Nadeshiko said, looking awkward for a moment.

Nagehiko looked over at Nadeshiko and shrugged. "Amu-chan is a little bit slow."

"I know that! I've known her longer than you." Nadeshiko said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Gee thanks…" Amu said meekly.

"Not really, I mean we are the sa-" Nagehiko began.

Nadeshiko launched herself at him, pushing her hand onto his mouth. "Don't…say…a word." she hissed.

"Aww! Even twins fight!" Amu said, watching them with her hands clasped together.

Nagehiko looked at Nadeshiko and then back to Amu. "Like you wouldn't know." he said with a smile.

"Amu-chan, you need to get the dream to advance." Nadeshiko said.

"But how?" Amu asked, frowning.

"Find the Cheshire Cat. He'll give you directions." Nagehiko said.

"The Cheshire Cat?" Amu said in wonder, looking down a trail that just appeared. "So…this way?"

Nadeshiko and Nagehiko linked arms. "Good luck, Amu-chan!" they said in unison.

Amu smiled and waved to them. Then she turned and began to walk through the trees. "Mr. Cheshire Cat?" Amu called.

Amu sighed, pausing, looking around.

"You called?" someone purred, leaves falling from above Amu.

Amu jumped and looked up. "Ikuto!" she gasped.

Ikuto lay across a thick branch, his purple and punk striped tail hanging lazily. "Amu…you were calling for me…what can I do for a would-be-beautiful-if-you-weren't-flat girl?" Ikuto asked, his cat ears twitching slightly on his head. Ikuto's pink and purple striped half tank top revealed his toned 6 pack and he wore black skinny jeans on his long legs.

Amu made a face. "You're the Cheshire Cat?" she asked, obviously disappointed.

"Yes, Amuuuu." Ikuto purred, a Cheshire Cat smirk crossing his face.

Amu felt her heart skip a beat for a moment and a blush rise.

Ikuto hopped down from the tree, straightening up in front of Amu. He smirked as he wrapped his striped tail around her waist, pulling her close to him so she was up against his chest.

Amu gulped. "I-Ikuto…I need directions to advance in this dream." she said.

"I don't want to let you go." Ikuto said, pulling her even closer. "So I wont give you any."

"Ikuto! That's not fair!" she said, trying to pulling away.

Ikuto leaned down and nuzzled his face into her neck. "Nya." he whispered into Amu's ear, causing her face to redden.

"I-I-Ikuto! Stop it!" Amu said, managing to scramble away, falling to the ground.

Ikuto got down on his hands and knees and crawled towards her, his eyes sultry. Then he lay his head down on Amu's lap, stretching out. "Cat nap…" he murmured.

Amu tentatively reached forward, stroking Ikuto's hair, running her fingers through the silky blue. His breathing evened out and Amu smiled. "You're much cuter when you sleep." she whispered, pushing his hair off his face to kiss him on the forehead gently.

"I love you Amu…" Ikuto mumbled in his sleep. "Keep going straight and take the right at the fork…"

Amu froze and then smiled again. "Much cuter." she agreed, standing up carefully, so she wouldn't waking the sleeping cat-boy. She made her way down the path, only looking back once to see Ikuto once more. She smiled and then walked away.

Ikuto cracked one eye opened and sat up. "So gullible…you thought I was actually asleep." Ikuto said, stretching. He smiled as he watched Amu disappear around the corner of the bend.


	2. Fork in the Path

**Okay so this chapter was short...but entertaining to write XP. Again, please tell me if you liked it by reviewing. I like the warm and fuzzy feeling I get when people review my work :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters. Nor do I own Alice in Wonderland, the idea, or any of its characters.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

Amu hummed, wandering through and into a strangely colored garden. She could hear tapping every so often and began to wonder. _Just where is that sound coming from?_ she wondered. Hiding behind a tree, she saw Rima playing croquette in the grass. "Of with her head…off with her head…" she said with her small voice as she hit the ball.

"Rima?" Amu asked, popping her head out from behind the tree.

"Ah. Amu." Rima said, looking unsurprised.

"Are you…playing something?" Amu asked, stating the obvious.

"Yes. I was enjoying croquette. Would you care to play a quick game?" Rima asked, looking up at Amu.

"Ah…no…no thanks. Croquette isn't really my thing." Amu said, feeling more awkward than normal. _In fact…I didn't know anyone still played croquette…_

Kairi scurried from the trees and whispered in Rima's ear.

Rima's eyes widened. "I have to try to take off Amu's head?" she said, looking bewildered.

"Eh?!" Amu gasped.

Rima swung the croquette bat above her head. "Off with her head! Off with her head!" she said with her little voice again.

"Yes, my Queen." Kairi said, getting in a samurai stance.

"Eh?!?!?!" Amu repeated, backing up.

Kairi whipped out a wooden sword and began to swing wildly.

"K-Kairi! Stop it! Please!" Amu said, dodging a swing by bending backwards.

"I'm sorry. I'm loyal to my Queen's orders." Kairi replied, swinging again.

Amu turned and began to run. "Then I'll be going!" she called behind her, waving.

"Ah! But-!" Kairi yelped.

"Its fine." Rima said, waving her hand dismissively. "You never catch up to her anyway." she said, referring to the story.

Kairi gave Rima a funny look. "Just what Alice in Wonderland were you reading as a child…?" he mumbled under his breath.

Amu broke out of the garden and onto a path once more. She paused, leaning down on her knees to catching her breath. She looked up after her breathing evened out a bit and raised her eyebrows. "A fork…Ikuto said go right…right?" she wondered. She shrugged and walked to the right.

After walking for several minutes, Amu could see a house ahead. She stopped in front of the door and looked at the small bottle, labeled, 'Drink me.'

"Somehow that seems very suspicious…" Amu said, picking it up. She uncorked the bottle and drank it. Suddenly the whole world seemed to get bigger. Amu was now 10 inches tall and thin enough to slide under the door of the house. She wiggled under the crack and stood up on the other side.

In a close by room, Amu could hear beautiful singing. Within moments, the clear voice was interrupted by a child crying.

"Would you shut up while I'm singing?!" a demanding voice cried.

Amu peered around the corner.

Utau was glaring at something in a baby cradle with crossed arms.

"Noooo! Yaya doesn't want to hear Utau sing!" Yaya said from inside the cradle.

Utau picked Yaya up awkwardly and then dropped her onto the floor. "You're too heavy to care." She stated, looking away.

Yaya stuck her tongue out. "Utau is weak."

Amu looked down and saw a small cake labeled 'Eat me'.

"Yet again…suspicious." she muttered, eating it.

Suddenly Amu's world got very small. She looked down at Utau and Yaya with wide eyes.

"Waaaah! Big Amu-chi!" Yaya crowed, pointing and jumping.

"Yeah yeah. That's supposed to happen." Utau said, crossing her arms again.

"Why are you guys so calm?! I'm not comfortable with this situation!" Amu whimpered.

"You just need to find the caterpillar." Utau said with a shrug. "With a body that big, it shouldn't be a problem to get anywhere."

"Amu-chi, look for him on a large mushroom." Yaya hinted.

"Don't give away information like that!" Utau scolded.

Amu peered around, over the trees. She spotted a red and white mushroom and began to make her way out of the house, each footstep shaking the ground.

Finally she stopped in front of the mushroom and looked down. "Tsukasa-san?" she asked in surprised.

"Ah…Hinamori Amu-san?" he replied, looking up.

Tsukasa wore a green headband with springs that had green balls attached. Every time he moved, the green springs moved in all directions.

"Y-Yes…Tsukasa-san, I'm much too big!" Amu said, gulping sadly.

"Perhaps Jenny could help you?" Tsukasa asked, inhaling from his hookah, exhaling bubbles.

"Jenny?" Amu asked. "Jenny who?"

"Jenny Craig of course!" Tsukasa said, blowing a ring of bubbles.

"No Tsukasa-san! I mean I'm huge! Not only weight wise but…height too!" Amu cried.

"Oh! So I see Hinamori-san." Tsukasa said, beaming bubble from his mouth again. "Mushrooms on my left will make you smaller, mushrooms on my right will make you bigger." he explained.

Amu frowned and picked one from each side and nibbled the left one. She shrunk to 3 feet tall. She ate a crumb of the right one and shot up 4 inches. She did that until she had reached her normal height and weight once more.

"Thank you, Tsukasa-san!" she said, putting the different mushrooms in her white apron pockets.

"Anytime Hinamori-san." he said, the springy green headband dancing as he exhaled more bubbles.

Amu skipped off, heading down the path once more.


End file.
